Time to wake up
by Lucoloco
Summary: when a dream becomes a reality how will the camelot cope? Someone has returned, and wants revenge...but not on the current heir to the thrown. No. His children and their best friend, and starting a war in albion. i fail at summerys please read!


**A/N**

**Hello ^^**

**Welcome to my new story, which has been in my head for a while now, I've tried different idea's so i pretty much know what I'm going to do so hopefully I will update quickly enough. I hope you enjoy it and review, because it would be nice to get some nice reviews, and if you want to suggest helpful and nice criticism then you're welcome to, I'm always open for tips ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I only own my characters who are; Sophie, Aiden and Elizabeth.**

**Enjoy **

The streets where bare, with only the sound of forgotten washing hanging on their line blowing in the air. Camelot was asleep, not one person was awake, including Morgana whose nightmares didn't plague her tonight. The guards at the gates had settled into a peaceful slumber, forgetting their positions to welcome the rest that was before them. The dragon did not call Merlin tonight as it was to captured in this inevitable plague of sleep, this meant one thing...

This was magic... of the most powerful kind.

But this magic was not intentional, it was accidental. One being possessed more magic than the dragon that lay in chains under Camelot's feet. Her accidental magic had caused the whole of Camelot to dream of her, without her knowing. She acted normal, well as normal as she could, she could never be "normal"; she blamed her parents for that.

_Camelot's Dream point of view_

_A girl of fourteen stood in an open field; she was around 5'4 and light in skin tone. Her glossy black curls cut just an inch off her shoulders, her curls danced in the gentle breeze. Her lips a rosy pink, her eyes...they seemed familiar, icy blue what could freeze you with one glare yet soft and inviting. She wore a specially made midnight blue silk dress with gold stitching with moons and stars carefully sowed on it, it trailed behind her, rippling through the grass. She very much reminded people of a porcelain doll, beautiful but breakable. It took a while for the people to realise that she had a bow in one hand and arrow in the other, she set the bow and arrow up and aimed it at something. She closed one eye and concentrated, with one twitch of her finger she realised the arrow, whistling through the air. It landed with a thud, telling people that it must off hit her target. Her rosy lip's made a gentle smile, and her eyes shone with pride._

"_What did that poor tree ever so to you?" a male mocking voice chuckled, a clanging of armour could be heard along with the familiar chain mail brushing against the armour. _

"_I should say same thing to you when you go out hunting" she shot back squinting her eyes, she did not move or even flinch when this voice snuck up behind her, she merely looked in the direction of where her arrow had landed._

"_Hey" he said sharply "I was aiming for a rabbit! The tree just... got in the way...a bit..." as he said that he came in to view. He must at least of been fourteen/fifteen, well built for his age. He was around 5"9 and his skin was tanned. He had blonde hair that stuck to his forehead at this very moment because of his sweat, his brown eyes looked honest and trusting. His body posture lacked to show how much her speech had hurt him. He wore armour and chainmail with a blazing red tunic, brown leggings and black leather boots. His sword hung carelessly on his hip, which was held there by a belt._

_The young girl laughed, but not unkindly. _

"_Don't worry Aiden" she said as she tried to repress the chuckles that bubbled at the back of her throat, "I'm absolutely sure that the tree selflessly jumped in front of the rabbit to protect it from becoming the main ingredient in your stew." _

_His face was a picture, embarrassment and humility, she knew she shouldn't be so mean but she was one of the very few people that could put him in his place. She laughed lightly; Aiden recovered from his embarrassment and joined her, smiling at her laughing face. Every person who dreamed this dream instantly knew from the look on his face that he liked her, and made have a gracious smile on the people's faces as they slept, even Uther! _

_As her laughter was contained, she looked into his eyes becoming aware that he was staring at her. She looked towards the ground and smoothed out the front of her dress, as a pink blush spread over her cheeks. _

"_You know" the boy started "you actually look pretty sweet when you blush." Even though the young girl couldn't see it the dreamers could, his posture had changed and his eyes shone with pride._

_The girls went as wide as coins and her blush started turning redder, the young boy smiled, obviously enjoying the effect he had on her. She glanced up and saw the smug smile on his lips; she wasn't having any of that._

"_And you actually look quite dashing when you're in your armour." She countered back she spun on her heel and started to walk towards her arrow, leaving the boy with a sense of pride and accomplishment and a slight blush across his nose and cheeks. He jogged up to the girl his sword hitting his leather knee high boots, and walked with her._

"_So... how was training?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence as they walked. Aiden smiled at the girl, inwardly thanking she had said something first._

"_It was alright I guess..." he mumbled "I fought Sir Leon today, dad told me to go easy on him as he 'isn't as young as he used to be' so I did, but personally I think he was the one who held back, just because I'm the high prince of Albion doesn't mean i shouldn't get 'special treatment' it makes me feel like I'm 4 years old again." He complained. Throughout his little outburst she had nodded carefully, and let him finish his speech, she was used to it but saying that she didn't mind it. She liked how the prince had weaknesses; it made him seem more...normal._

"_Well think about it this way, it shows they care about you-"_

"_Or scared my farther would have their heads" he cut in._

"_Aiden Pendragon" she exclaimed. Every dreamer was watching and listening, especially the royal family and there trusted servants. _

"_Your farther would __**never **__do something like that. And you know it" she turned round and jabbed her finger at his chest. "You need to stop living in the shadow of your parents, because not everything you do is because of them, you need to own up to your mistakes AND accept the fact you are the PRINCE, the HEIR to the Pendragon thrown, of course they don't want to hurt you because you are special!"_

_He stood there, just watching her._

"_You think I'm special?" he asked curiously._

_This made the people's grins grow wider, only a Pendragon could listen to a speech like that and pick the smallest thing treating it like the biggest thing in the world._

"_Well... yeah...of course I do... I-I-mean you're the Prince after all" she stuttered._

_The young prince sighed "so people only think I'm 'special' because I'm a prince?" He looked towards the ground. He sighed sadly. Arthur Pendragon was the only person who could relate to this boy and sympathise, only being acknowledged because of your title. _

"_No..." she put her hand on his arm and rubbed it gently "your special because your Aiden, prince or not you'll always be Aiden, everyone loves you for who you are well I do any way, not because you're the 'prince'." She turned away from the solemn prince and reached for the arrow which was wedged firmly in the wood. She grasped the arrow and tugged. The arrow remained stuck in the wood. Again the young Pendragon picked the tiniest of detail._

"_You...you love me? He asked slyly, his voice adapted a flirty tone._

"_Err..." she replied. She tried to ignore him and continue (and fail) to pull the arrow out. Next thing she knew a hand covered hers and squeezed. She turned round to see Aiden's face right next to hers he smiled a small smile and blushed. She blushed to and looked towards the arrow what had both their hands on, they pulled together and the arrow slide out. She then took a moment to analyse her and his position her right hand was holding an arrow with his right hand covering hers. His left hand on her waist. He looked at her when she looked at him..._

_The warning bells rang from the clock tower, its deep bongs vibrating the floor. Even the people of Camelot could feel the bells bongs, and the fear that hung in the hair. Aiden stepped away and looked towards the clock tower his hand twitched towards his sword reactively. The girl put her hand on his shoulder and looked towards the tower. _

"_LADY ELIZABETH, PRICE AIDEN! YOU NEED TO COME NOW." A servant yelled from across the field._

_Aiden turned to Elizabeth seeing her eyes grow eye with fear, he reached for her hand and pulled her urgently towards the castle. As they left a voice could be heard, it chuckled evilly._

"_Your mine now... your precious daddy's can't protect you anymore..."_

All of Camelot woke up at the same time, some screams could be heard. They all sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Husbands and wives comforted their children as they ran into their rooms. Many people tried to process the information that they had just gathered.

Even the knights and noble's where unnerved, they wouldn't admit it but they to where scared for these two children, and hoped them the best. Every person wanted to do something to help... but they couldn't it wasn't real! It wasn't even in this time zone....

Or was it...

"_I'm coming Camelot...I'm back..."_

**So yeah please read and review ^^ that is if you want more?**


End file.
